1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a side display unit.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry. A mobile terminal can also capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions. Also, many users want their portable terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various design factors are required for the mobile terminals. The design factors may include structural changes and improvements for users to use the mobile terminal more conveniently.